


The Case Opened...

by June_Ellie



Category: Time Crisis (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Robert Baxter Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Ellie/pseuds/June_Ellie
Summary: Three universes where Keith and Robert weren't enemies.





	1. Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on an epic and long Time Crisis fanfic called Temporal Fates. Three years later, I'm ALMOST ready to post the first chapter (yes, I know I'm an awfully slow writer). However, I was recently rewatching a playthrough of TC5 to double check some stuff and this idea came to me. When I played TC5 with my long–suffering beta elegant malice back in 2015, I was hoping that the game would reveal a different agent was the traitor, and we would have two legendary former player characters working in sync as our backup. This fic is an attempt to imagine what other scenarios might have happened when the case opened and revealed the traitor's identity.
> 
> I know it's usually supposed to be 5 things for this type of fic, but I honestly couldn't think of what I would have written for Alan or Wesley. Admittedly, the 3rd traitor is an example of being creative rather than strictly extrapolating from canon, but I can't really do that for Alan and Wesley as well or their entries would end up sounding rather repetitive.
> 
> This is just a what if scenario; I am not suggesting that any of the traitors in this fic would actually do something like that in canon. (Then again, I never thought that Robert would be the traitor in canon either, but that topic is a whole different can of worms better addressed in Temporal Fates. If I ever get around to finally posting the first chapter.)

The case opened. The rookies leaned in to look at the data, guns still pointed at Keith.

"What? That's not possible." Marc's eyes were impossibly wide as he stared at the data.

Frowning, Robert pushed past the rookies and bent over to look at the screen.

_After completing my investigation, I have discovered that Agent Richard Miller is the leak. He appears to have been selling information to various enemy organisations for the past few years, including the Hamelin Battalion during the Terror Bite incident. Given the vast network of contacts involved, I suspect Agent Miller's motivation for selling VSSE intel is the money he stands to gain from doing so. This briefcase contains all the files I have uncovered over the course of my investigation as evidence of his dealings._

_Report compiled by VSSE Officer Christy Ryan_

Keith laughed bitterly. "What were you saying again about not trusting anyone working with Wild Dog?"

Robert looked awkward and unsure of himself. "Keith, I…"

"Save it. That nutjob killed Christy. Don't get in my way, or I'll cut you down too," Keith replied coldly.

"I don't get it. Agent Miller is a VSSE legend! How could he betray the agency just for money?" Marc exclaimed in disbelief.

"We can ask him once we find him." Robert seemed to have recovered his composure as he shut the briefcase with a click.

"Who said you're coming along?" Keith glared at his former partner.

"Technically, you're still considered a rogue operative at the moment. And if you really think you'll be able to take down Miller on your own, good luck," Robert shot back.

Keith held his glare for a moment longer before backing down. "If any of you slow me down, I'm leaving you behind," he warned them.

Robert's earpiece crackled at that moment. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" An annoyed Catherine demanded.

* * *

"Why?" Keith glared at the man standing across from him. Despite his heated glare, his hands were shaking slightly as he aimed at his opponent.

Richard's hands, on the other hand, were perfectly steady as he aimed at Keith. He didn't seem at all bothered that Robert and the rookies were also aiming at him.

"I'm getting older. The VSSE isn't going to have much use for me anymore. A lifetime of service for the VSSE, and nothing to show for it but isolation and loss. I might as well play for my own side for once."

"You killed Christy," Keith snarled.

Richard shrugged. "She was in my way."

With an inarticulate yell, Keith fired at Richard, only for the veteran agent to dodge, dive behind cover and begin firing back.

The four agents took cover and began firing at Richard, but none of them were able to land a hit.

"Damn it. He's too fast!" Luke complained as a bullet whizzed past.

"…Keith, I know that look. What are you doing?" Robert suddenly asked.

Luke and Marc turned to see the older agent unsheathing his katana with a look of steely determination.

"That bastard wants to play hide and seek? Let's see how he likes tag."

"Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed!" Robert shouted.

Keith gave him a cynical smirk. "I'm already dead."

In the blink of an eye, he leaped out from his hiding spot and bolted towards Richard's position. The veteran agent's eyes widened and he began firing rapidly at Keith.

Keith managed to block the first few bullets with the blade of his katana.

The fourth bullet clipped him in the arm, eliciting a hiss of pain.

The fifth bullet struck his leg and he half–collapsed with a strangled gasp, still stubbornly dragging himself towards Richard with his good leg.

The sixth bullet hit him right in the chest. Keith finally cried out as his body spasmed in agony.

With a strength he should no longer have possessed, Keith lunged forward and yanked Richard out into the open before he could react.

Quick as lightning, the other three agents fired at Richard. This time, the bullets hit their mark. As Richard collapsed, Robert ran to Keith's side.

"You utter idiot! What were you thinking?" He yelled, trying to staunch Keith's bleeding wounds.

"He killed my girlfriend… I couldn't let him get away with it," Keith rasped.

"Save your strength," Robert scolded. "You're going to be fine."

"You're still a terrible liar." Keith laughed weakly and began coughing.

"Keith…" Robert swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

Keith looked at him with glassy eyes and smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen since Christy's death.

"Do you think Christy's waiting for me? I'll tell her you said hi."

He exhaled wetly and went still.

Robert bowed his head for a long moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at the other two agents, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Let's bring him home."

* * *

After Robert and the rookies returned Christy's briefcase to the VSSE and made their report, Richard was posthumously disavowed for his actions.

Keith's name was posthumously cleared, and he was honoured as a VSSE agent who had died in the line of duty. He was buried alongside Christy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other two chapters are coming soon. I already know the gist of what's happening in the chapters; I just have to write it out.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb… except when it isn’t.

The case opened. The rookies leaned in to look at the data, guns still pointed at Keith.

"What?" Marc frowned at the data, as though it would change by him doing so.

With a suspicious glance at Keith, Robert took a look for himself.

_After completing my investigation, I have discovered that Agent Giorgio Bruno is the leak. I uncovered evidence that Giorgio was not the sole survivor of the incident that killed his family. The evidence indicates that his cousin, Antonio Bruno, also survived, and Agent Bruno became aware of this sometime ago. Antonio appears to be attempting to rebuild his family's legacy and apparently convinced Agent Bruno to join him. Agent Bruno has been acting as an informant by using his position as a VSSE agent to pass inside information to his cousin. While there is a remote possibility that Agent Bruno may be persuaded to cease this course of action, I think it is likely that his familial ties are stronger than his sense of justice._

_Report compiled by VSSE Officer Christy Ryan_

Keith barked out a harsh laugh. "Giorgio always was hung up on losing his family."

"What's this family legacy the report mentioned?" Luke asked.

"Bruno was born in the mafia," Robert replied, his usually scowling face taking on a hint of sympathy. "His family was wiped out by a rival family when he was a kid, and he never really got over it."

"And of course that makes it perfectly alright for him to kill my girlfriend and frame me for it, just so he can go on playing happy families? Bloody fantastic," Keith spat venomously.

"Of course I'm not saying he's justified," Robert retorted, eyes flashing angrily. "I'm just saying I can see why he would do it, even though it's wrong. To him, it's his only chance to reclaim the last bit of what he lost as a kid. He's not thinking rationally right now, he's just reacting."

"So you'll spend three months hunting down your partner after he was accused of treason, yet all it takes is a freaking sob story for you to start sympathising with the real traitor?" Keith glared at Robert, disgust colouring his tone.

"All the evidence pointed to you!" Robert shouted. "And you RAN OFF! You clammed up when we tried to interrogate you, and you assaulted your guard and fled! What other conclusion did you think we would draw from that?"

"One look at the evidence, and you'd already decided I was guilty! What happened to having your partner's back?" Keith was shaking with rage, hands clenched tightly.

"I WANTED TO TRUST YOU! You were my partner. I didn't want to believe the evidence, but you didn't trust me enough to believe I would actually investigate further!" Robert's voice cracked on the last word and the fight drained out of him.

"I volunteered to hunt for the briefcase because I knew it would lead to you. And if you really were guilty, I… I knew if I were in charge, I could make sure it was quick. So you wouldn't have to suffer for long." Robert's usual imposing countenance was nowhere to be seen. He looked hurt and tired, and for the first time Keith wondered if Robert had also blamed himself for Christy's death and its aftermath.

"…I'm not saying I forgive you. And we're not partners anymore. But… What do you say to one last mission together?" Tentatively, he offered Robert his hand.

Robert hesitated for a moment, then took it with a firm nod. "One last mission."

"Great. Now that you guys are finally done, can we go?" Luke spoke up, looking irritated.

Startled, Keith released Robert's hand and turned to look at Luke and Marc, as though he was just remembering they were there.

"Where are we going though?" Marc asked.

Frowning, Keith took another look at Christy's report. "If he's trying to rebuild his family legacy, he'll be returning to someplace familiar. We should start with…"

"Bruno's hometown in Italy, possibly in the vicinity of his childhood home," Robert finished Keith's sentence. The senior agents exchanged a knowing look, and for a moment it was as though they were back at Neodyne, working in sync without needing words to know what the other was thinking.

Then the moment passed and Keith turned away, shutting the briefcase with a click as Robert began giving orders to Catherine through his earpiece.

* * *

"We'll have a better chance at this if we confront Giorgio alone. Wait outside," Robert ordered. The rookies didn't look pleased, but they reluctantly agreed.

"So you found me." Giorgio glanced up as Keith and Robert burst into the warehouse. On the surface, he didn't seem bothered by his former colleagues' presence, but Robert could hear a tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

The other men in the room were nowhere near as calm. "Sir! Should we…"

"Stand down!" Giorgio ordered harshly. His rough voice was a sharp contrast to his usually colder tone.

"But… Sir, we can't afford to…"

"I said stand down! Which part of that do you not understand? Get out, all of you!" Giorgio snarled. For a moment, he almost looked inhuman.

Looking uncertain but cowed by Giorgio's angry response, the men exited the room, leaving Giorgio alone with the agents. The fury drained out of Giorgio, and as he turned to face them he was wearing his usual stoic mask.

"Bruno. You know this is wrong. What happened to protecting people and doing the right thing?" Robert tried to soften his voice as he spoke.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Keith hissed furiously. "You think he still deserves a bloody chance? He killed Christy!"

Something almost like regret flitted across Giorgio's face. "I'm sorry it had to happen." He sounded genuinely apologetic. "I didn't want to hurt her. I tried to persuade her to back off, but she wouldn't listen. I had no other choice."

"And when the VSSE asks why I put a bullet in your skull, I'll tell them the same thing," Keith spat, aiming at Giorgio.

"Keith!" Robert grabbed his arm.

Keith shook him off angrily. "Don't you dare stop me."

"Keith, please… You know Christy wouldn't want you to do that," Robert pleaded.

Keith stared at him for a moment before letting out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. With shaking hands, he shoved his gun back into its holster and took a step back, fists clenched tightly.

" _You never were patient."_

Keith's words from earlier echoed in Robert's mind, and he had been right; Robert had never had the subtlety or patience for dealing with other people. That had always been Keith's job. Only this time Keith was in no frame of mind to negotiate, and Robert had to try his best to channel the patience and empathy that Keith usually had.

"Giorgio, think about what you're doing. Is this poor imitation of a family worth hurting innocent people?"

Giorgio's eyes flashed angrily. "It may not be much, but Antonio is all I have left, and I will not lose him again. My loyalty is to my family above all else."

"Family isn't just blood. What about the VSSE? We care about you too, Giorgio," Robert pleaded.

"I don't want to fight any of you," Giorgio replied calmly, his previous anger fading. "As long as you leave me alone, I have no desire to cause you any harm. You are the ones who insist on trying to provoke me into attacking you."

"What about Evan then? Don't you care about him?" Robert demanded.

Giorgio flinched slightly and looked away, refusing to meet Robert's eyes.

"How do you think he's going to react when he finds out?" Robert asked softly. "Please, Giorgio. Come back to us. It's not too late yet."

Behind him, he could feel Keith trembling slightly, but his ex–partner managed to get himself under control and said nothing.

There was a moment of silence.

"It doesn't matter," Giorgio muttered. "I can't go back now. And Evan will get over it in time. He has much better friends by his side, and he will forget me soon enough."

Robert stared at him. "You can't honestly believe that."

Giorgio's eyes hardened. "I grow weary of this conversation. This is your last warning. Leave now, and I won't have to do something we'll both regret."

As if on cue, the door opened, and the men from earlier re–entered the room.

"…So be it," Keith replied softly, unholstering his pistol.

All hell broke loose.

Robert dived behind a stack of crates as gunfire erupted from all directions, mingled with angry shouting. Without looking, he knew Keith had done the same.

The agents looked at each other for a moment.

The years melted away, and they were young and confident as they had once been before bitterness and animosity drove them apart.

As one, they popped out from behind cover and began firing at their assailants.

* * *

When the dust settled, only Keith and Robert were left standing.

Bodies littered the floor of the warehouse.

Giorgio lay slumped against the wall, blood pooling beneath him. His face was twisted in a rictus of pain.

Abruptly, his eyes opened.

Keith approached him cautiously, looking at his prone form with a mixture of revulsion and sympathy.

"…Make it quick." Giorgio's voice was faint and almost inaudible.

His eyes never leaving Giorgio's, Keith placed his pistol against Giorgio's forehead.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Where will you go now?" Robert looked at Keith.

They had returned to VSSE Headquarters with the rookies in tow. With both Christy's briefcase and their account of what had happened, Keith's name had been cleared. The senior agents were currently leaving the infirmary, where the medical staff had been patching up the injuries they sustained in the shootout with Giorgio.

Keith looked away. "…I still can't forgive you guys for what happened. Not yet, at least. I don't know if I'll get there someday, but… I'm still trying to deal with everything that happened. Not just the whole being framed thing, but Christy's death itself. I spent so much time on the run that I… It still hurts as much as it did the day she died."

"Keith…" Robert hesitated. "I know you have no reason to work for the VSSE again, but… Maybe, you could stay for a while? At least until your injuries heal up a bit. It might help for you to have someplace safe to rest, just for a while."

Keith stopped in his tracks and gave Robert a long, contemplative look.

"…Maybe just for a while," he finally replied. "Until I'm well enough to leave. That is, if they'll let me stay."

Robert let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

"Very well then. I should inform the Director." Keith turned to leave, then seemed to hesitate.

"What is it?" Robert looked at him carefully.

"If I'm being honest… Fighting together during the shootout earlier was… not the worst thing in the world," Keith admitted quietly. "I've missed working together, like we used to."

"Do you think… maybe someday, we could…"

"…I'm not promising anything. And I don't think we could ever go back to the way it used to be. But… I wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea… someday." Keith gave Robert a small, awkward smile. Stiff as it looked, it was still the most genuine smile Robert had seen since Christy's death.

Perhaps someday they would patch up their friendship. Someday, they might fight side by side like they once had.

For now, this was good enough for him.

* * *

Contrary to Giorgio's belief, Evan was devastated when he learned about his partner's actions. He never fully recovered from Giorgio's betrayal, withdrawing into himself and becoming as cold and cynical as his late partner had been.


	3. Sleeper Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a lie? Don’t ask questions whose answers you don’t want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies to Lilium00, who I inadvertently copied by making Giorgio's surviving relative a cousin named Antonio. That was a hell of a coincidence, but I swear it wasn't deliberate XD
> 
> And thank you so, SO much for the follow–up oneshot you wrote showing what happened to Evan afterwards! It's tragic and poignant and better than anything I could have dreamed up myself! (You might notice I like torturing Giorgio in my fics, but I find it difficult to imagine Evan suffering given his usually cheerful demeanour). I'm really honoured!
> 
> Disclaimer: The opinions expressed by the traitor in this chapter do not reflect the author's personal opinions.

The case opened. The rookies leaned in to look at the data, guns still pointed at Keith.

"Oh God…" Luke stumbled backwards reflexively, gaping at the briefcase with wide–eyed horror.

Shouldering past his subordinates, Robert knelt down to look at the case.

_After completing my investigation, I have discovered that Agent Evan Bernard is the leak. Bernard is not at all who he claims to be, and the name we know him by is most likely not his real name. I have uncovered evidence suggesting that he is a sleeper agent, specifically planted to destabilise the VSSE from within. The large–scale disaster which brought him to the VSSE's attention while he was in the French Coast Guard appears to have been deliberately engineered by his organisation so that he could infiltrate the VSSE. Bernard's organisation is powerful enough to orchestrate such an occurrence and allow Bernard to pass the VSSE's background checks without raising red flags. We can assume that we are up against a very dangerous enemy. It is imperative that Bernard is captured alive and interrogated to determine the extent of this threat and the organisation's goals._

_Report compiled by VSSE Officer Christy Ryan_

"Oh shit…" Robert exhaled, fingers closing tightly around the briefcase.

Evan's cheerful demeanour… Befriending the other VSSE agents with his ever–present smile… The way no one could stay mad at him for long even though he was still an inexperienced rookie…

"He's been playing us all this time." Keith grabbed his fallen katana, slamming it back into its sheath. "Let's see how he likes it when the tables are turned."

"We need him alive," Robert objected. "You read the report: If we don't figure out what his organisation is up to, the whole world will be in danger."

"TO HELL WITH THE WORLD! He killed my girlfriend! By the time I'm done with him, he'll be screaming for mercy!" Keith shouted back, glaring at Robert.

"So you're willing to condemn the whole world, just to get your revenge?" Robert stared at Keith incredulously.

Keith laughed. It was a terrible, bitter sound, bordering on madness.

"What has the world ever done for me? I gave everything I had to protect the world, and it DESTROYED me. Get out of my way, unless you want me to shoot you too."

He pulled out his pistol and aimed at Robert, just as Robert pointed his own gun at Keith.

"You want to go another round? I can do this all day," Robert sneered at Keith, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

The shout startled the senior agents, breaking their standoff.

Luke was glaring at both of them, while Marc looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"If you guys want to kill each other, go do it somewhere else. AFTER we've caught this maniac." Luke gave them both a pointed look.

Marc chose this moment to speak up. "Look guys, maybe we could try hunting Evan down first, before you start arguing about how to deal with him? As it is, we're wasting time here while he could be doing goodness knows what."

Keith and Robert glared at each other for a moment longer, then reluctantly put away their weapons.

"Fine. But you're not keeping me out of this. I'll fight you if you try, so don't even think about stopping me," Keith spat.

"If I have to cut you down to save the world, I will," Robert replied, eyes showing nothing but animosity towards his former partner.

Behind them, Luke and Marc exchanged a look but said nothing.

* * *

"Wait outside and guard the other exit," Robert ordered. The rookies exchanged a worried look, clearly still nervous about the raw hostility between Keith and Robert.

Without waiting for a response, Robert burst into the motel room behind Keith, who was already aiming at the lone figure within.

"Agents Martin and Baxter! What a surprise!" Evan grinned at them with wide–eyed innocence, but the agents could hear the sinister undertone to his words.

Then, his grin changed into a slightly psychotic smirk.

"Or, perhaps I should say ex–Agent Martin. How's your girlfriend doing, by the way?"

"You SON OF A BITCH!"

Before Robert could react, Keith's shurikens began flying across the room.

In the blink of an eye, Evan twisted away, leaping over furniture and dodging the shurikens in a deadly dance.

"Now that wasn't very nice. How do you expect an inexperienced agent like myself to fight you?" Evan pouted, the sadistic grin never leaving his face.

"Did you really think I was as green as I pretended to be? Do you honestly think my superiors would send someone that weak to spy on you?"

Quick as lightning, he whipped out his gun and fired.

"KEITH!"

Something heavy collided with Keith, knocking him to the ground. Catching his breath, he turned to look.

Robert's hand was pressed tightly against his chest, blood beginning to seep out from between his fingers. His sunglasses had been knocked off by the impact, and his brown eyes were alight with pain.

"You bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Keith shouted, dragging Robert behind cover.

"Couldn't let… Always… Watch your partner's back…" Robert gasped, breath coming in shallow pants. His eyes closed and he went limp. Keith checked his pulse and found that it was faint but still present.

"So much for the great Agent Baxter," Evan mocked. "Let's see how long YOU last."

With one final look at Robert's still form, Keith climbed to his feet and pulled out his pistol.

"Be my guest."

* * *

True to his word, Evan proved to be a lot more experienced and competent than he seemed. Aside from his surprising skill, he was a lot younger and more agile than Keith, who was slowed down by his battle–scarred body. On top of that, Keith found himself having to protect a still unconscious Robert during the shootout, which further restricted his movements.

"Is that the best you can do?" Evan taunted, not even slightly winded from the shootout. "I guess the legendary Agent Martin is just another pathetic weakling."

Keith gritted his teeth, desperately searching for something he could use.

At that moment, he noticed where Evan was standing. Mind racing, he gripped his pistol more tightly.

"Are you quite done yet?" Evan sighed, looking bored. "It's been fun, but I've got better things to do than play with you."

"…Yes, I am." With that, Keith aimed and fired.

Three things happened at once.

Keith's bullet struck the glass of the fire alarm panel, setting the sprinklers off…

Evan reeled backwards in surprise as the sprinklers drenched him…

And Keith lunged forwards with his katana drawn, slicing at Evan.

There was a bloodcurdling scream, and Evan dropped his pistol, clutching his injured arm.

In an instant, Keith grabbed Evan by the throat, forcing him to the ground. He loomed over his fallen opponent, katana held aloft.

_We need him alive._

Robert's voice echoed in his head, and Keith's fingers tightened their grip around Evan's neck. Every instinct was screaming at him to impale Evan and finish him off.

Keith glanced at Robert's prone form. Robert's face was ashen, and blood was beginning to drip down his sides.

In one swift move, he raised his katana…

And brought the flat side of it down on Evan's head. Evan collapsed, slumping bonelessly to the ground.

Slowly, he released his grip on Evan's limp body, sheathing his katana.

Robert's earpiece was crackling, Catherine's voice barely audible on the other end.

Keith plucked out the earpiece and put it on.

"Catherine, we're going to need prisoner transport… and a medevac," he said grimly.

* * *

A wave of pain pierced through the darkness cloaking him, searing itself into his mind. He let out an involuntary whimper as he shifted slightly, trying to escape it.

"I'd stay put if I were you. It'll hurt less if you stay still." A familiar voice cut through his mental fog, chasing him towards consciousness.

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open.

Keith was sitting next to him, an inscrutable look on his face.

"You're in the infirmary, recovering from being an idiot who throws himself in front of bullets," he said flatly.

"How long…?" Robert croaked, throat feeling painfully dry.

Keith handed him a cup of water from somewhere, and he gratefully accepted it.

"Five days. It was touch–and–go for a while, and we weren't sure if you would pull through. If the bullet had been another inch to the left, you would have been dead."

He lay still for a moment, drinking in the feeling of being alive. Then he remembered.

"…Evan! What happened to…?"

"…I didn't kill him. I wanted to, but…" Keith shrugged, looking uncomfortable and avoiding Robert's gaze. "He's locked up and under armed guard, pending interrogation."

 _Why are you still here then?_   Robert wanted to ask.

He stayed silent.

"…Look, Robert." Keith hesitated. "I'm… That was really stupid of you. But… thank you, for saving me."

Robert thought back to that moment, of seeing Evan aiming at Keith. Suddenly, their animosity hadn't seemed to matter. All that remained was a surge of desperation, of needing to keep his partner safe… Even though they weren't actually partners anymore.

He didn't know how to put this sentiment into words, to give voice to the feelings he still had of wanting to protect Keith. So he simply nodded, acknowledging Keith's words.

"That said…" Keith swallowed, voice hardening. "It still doesn't make up for what happened. I'm not… I can't forgive you. Not yet, and… not anytime soon, at least."

Robert was silent for a long moment.

"…I understand, and I don't expect you to forgive me," he replied at last. "I just hope that maybe, one day, you can look back on our partnership without dwelling on everything else that followed."

"…Perhaps. Get some sleep. You still look like a corpse." Keith settled into his seat, folding his arms.

"…What are you doing?"

Keith's good eye seemed to soften slightly, and Robert thought he saw a hint of fondness in his ex–partner's gaze. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you while you're completely helpless. Who knows what nonsense you'll get up to unsupervised?"

As Robert's eyes drifted shut, he thought he felt Keith's fingers closing around his.

* * *

Giorgio strode through the halls of VSSE Headquarters, a deadly glare fixed on his face.

He stopped in front of a door being guarded by two regular field agents.

"Uh, Agent Bruno, you can't…" One of them stammered, quailing under Giorgio's furious gaze.

"I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my way, or else."

The agents looked at each other, then stood back, allowing Giorgio to enter the room.

Evan was sitting on a bench, hands cuffed together. Through the bars, Giorgio saw that his usually messy hair was even more unkempt than usual.

He looked up, and Giorgio's breath caught in his throat.

Evan grinned.

"Hey, Gi! Come to visit me? How do you like my new apartment?" He winked at Giorgio, clearly relishing the look of horror on Giorgio's face.

Giorgio swallowed convulsively, clenching his fists tightly.

"So… what's the occasion? Not that I don't appreciate you staring at me, but you're probably really busy. What with the paperwork for your partner being a traitor and all."

He took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Was it all a lie?" Giorgio forced the words out.

Evan looked blank for a moment, then realisation dawned on his face.

He began cackling madly.

"Oh, this is rich! Did you actually think we were friends?" He gasped for breath through his laughter.

"Why on earth would anyone want to be friends with a screwed–up, antisocial loner like you?"

Giorgio staggered, feeling the colour drain from his face as Evan's cruel words snuffed out the last bit of hope in his heart.

Turning, he fled the room, Evan's laughter ringing in his ears as the tears finally began to flow.

* * *

Any progress Giorgio had made towards opening up his heart to others vanished after that. He became even colder and more withdrawn than he had been when he first joined the VSSE. The other agents tried to help him, and the VSSE offered him professional help, but Giorgio vehemently refused, saying he wasn't stupid enough to let himself get hurt by other people a third time.

Giorgio returned to working as a solo agent with an intelligence officer as his handler, just as he had before Evan joined the VSSE. Inevitably, he ended up burning out spectacularly and nearly got himself and several other field agents killed on a mission. With no other choice, the VSSE dismissed Giorgio, and he vanished.

None of them ever saw him again.


End file.
